For his family
by saffarinda
Summary: Sherlock had always been an outsider, more intelligent than the rest, perhaps that's what led him into drugs. The drugs helped him get away from the pain of being different, of how everyone else just couldn't understand him. But after being addicted for seven years, can he stop? One-shot


**Just an idea that came to my head about Sherlocks past drug addiction :)Please review xx**

If any of the Holmes family were to describe Sherlock Holmes they would most likely say that he had the most intelligent deduction skills ever seen but is also incredibly stupid.

It all started when Sherlock was 22. It could have been said that it was predictable, but the thing is – it wasn't.

Sherlock always had been bright, at the age of four he was fascinated in human biology and could easily spot lies and fakes. By the time he was eleven anyone bullying him he would simply tell the secrets of their life and people eventually got the point and completely ignored him.

At age thirteen, whilst everyone else was off dating and going out with mates, Sherlock would be at home researching and filling his brain with important facts.

When he finished secondary school and went to university teachers would say he was the 'brightest student to ever be in my class, although he is extremely irritating'.

Sherlock moved to University and annoyed his fellow classmates by say who they had been shagging the night before and who had been cheating on who.

Needless to say, no one expected what happened.

When Sherlock had graduated from University, he returned home with no plan for his life, so he often walked for hours.

But one day, he came home undeniably high on drugs. His mother sighed sadly, letting a tear slip out when she saw him, his father refused to meet his eye and his brother looked at him with pity.

No-one understood Sherlock, he could piece things together no-one else could, he saw the world in a different way and eventually he cracked and filled his life with drugs and cigarettes to get away from the pain and insanity.

He would return home most nights, nights that he didn't they would often find him slumped against a park bench or curled in a ball leaning against a wall in the street.

Whilst most people would be disappointed with their child, Sherlocks parents were just sympathetic. They didn't blame him. One time they tried to keep him always from them and he slipped into insanity. He paced, screamed, blurted out random facts and after 48 hours awake, he curled into a ball and cried. He couldn't deal with it.

After 7 years of being an addict, Sherlock wandered the streets one night and finally came to a stop by a small shop. Intrigued, he entered the shop and glanced around. It was filled with beautifully crafted items and rays of colours shone around the room.

Sherlock came to stop infront of a mirror. It was a circular mirror with bright rainbow gems circling the mirror and Sherlock actually stared at himself for the first time in years. His face was sunken and white, he had dark bags around his eyes and generally looked sick.

He bought the mirror from the blond haired woman who said "Take a look at yourself, and think if you are actually happy with the person standing infront of you…"

Sherlock didn't reply but nodded his thanks and walked to the park and sat on the swing. He stared at himself all night in the mirror and when it turned 6:30 he began walking home.

When he arrived home at 7, his father and brother were sat eating breakfast and his mother was bustling around the kitchen. They all froze when they saw him, surprised he was not high on drugs. Sherlock stared at his family, and for once really looked at them. He didn't inspect them, find out their secrets but looked at them as his family. He was surprised they still stood by him, despite the fact that he was an addict they still loved him and tried to help him.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen and nodded to them, shoving his hands into his pockets he grabbed the several drugs and pulled them out of his pockets for his family to see.

They looked at him with confusion, before he walked over to the bin and deposited them. "No more drugs," he promised. They stared at him before his mother burst into tears and wrapped him into a hug. Sherlock hugged the smaller woman back, gazing at the rest of his family from behind her back. When his mother let him go, his father stood up.

"Father," he said, squaring his gaze against him.

"Son," his father replied, and held out his hand for Sherlock to shake.

He sat down next to his brother and they stared at each other for a while "Mycroft," Sherlock said as a plate of food was set in front of him. "Sherlock," said Mycroft in reply. They held each others gaze for a few seconds before they gave each other a hesitant grin and began to eat.

Sherlock gazed around at his family, his addiction had made him forget what was really important. And no matter how hard it would be, he would get past his addiction, not for himself, or the popularity, but for his family.


End file.
